kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Butch
Not to be confused with the robot that has the same name. Butch, nicknamed "the Shadow Demon Thief", is a character who was first mentioned in Chapter 10 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge and he will make his physical appearance in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. He is the one responsible for the death of King Derin. He is the leader of the Shadow Rouges. Appearance Butch looks much like a average Tac but he doesn't wear the ninja-like outfit that his species wears most of the time. Instead, he wears a toboggan that has torn holes for where his ears are, a white tank top and brown shows. He has round, yellow eyes with slitted pupils and he has two scars: one is a stitched one near his right eye and the other is a X-shaped one that is one the left side of his head. It will be revealed that he got these scars from Derin. Recently, Butch got a minor redesign. He didn't change much but his mouth is now visible and he is now missing much of his right ear, due to his fight with Derin. 10 years ago, he looks much like he does now minus the scars and that we wasn't missing some of his right ear. Gallery Main Gallery File:Butch.png Other Artwork Pow right in the kisser!.png|Artwork of Butch being defeated by Dedede by Waver92 Personality Abilities History Past 10 years before the start of the series and a month after the Salt War ended, Butch and his gang of thieves attacked Castle Dedede suddenly to steal the royal family's vast fortune. The king and queen attempted to fend them off but they both were killed. After the king and queen where dead, Butch and his gang were about to get their hands on the fortune, the Waddle Dees fought back and killed all of Butch's cronies but Butch himself managed to get away. Unknowingly to Butch, the queen had their son taken away to safety and with his parents' deaths, he became the King of Dream Land and commanded the Waddle Dees to attack as his first order as King. He then spent the next 10 years on the run from being caught by police and mercenaries alike. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Though not by name, Butch was first mentioned in Chapter 10. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Butch will make his first physical appearance in this installment of the series. Relationships Trivia *Butch's two scars that he has are references to two One Piece villains: Butch's X-shaped scar is a reference to the one that Higuma has and Butch's stitched scar is a reference to the one that Bellamy has. **Ironically, Butch will be defeated with a single normal punch much like Bellamy was defeated by Luffy. *Butch shares his name with a enemy of the same name from Kirby's Dream Land 2.. Category:Tacs Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Rouges Category:Comic Characters